Squib-Nin
by UzumakiiNaruko
Summary: Nachdem die Uzumaki-Zwillinge zu den beiden (!) Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi wurden und in die Obhut des 3ten Hokage kamen, wurde das Mädchen von einem Unbekannten gekidnappt. Ohne von ihr zu wissen wuchs Naruto alleine unter den hasserfüllten Blicken der Bewohner auf, bis er und sein Team zufällig während einer Mission auf etwas Interessantes stoßen und ihren Augen kaum trauen können...


**Author's Note:** _Dies ist ein "Parallel Universum" von "NARUTO"_

_in welchem nicht Naruto, sondern „Naruto in Weiblich" der Held ist. Das ist Naruko. (Von mir aus nennt es auch sein Sexy Jutsu , als dauer Zustand)._

_Der „Original" MÄNNLICHE Naruto ist hierbei aber dennoch dabei – als ihr Bruder!  
Sobald die FanFiction zuende geschrieben (!) ist, werde ich mich an einen Doujinshi setzen. Jedoch werde ich den dann „letzten Showdown" der FanFiction eventuell erst später hochladen (!), damit es spannend bleibt bis der Douji auch aufholt! Dattebayo!_

_Please Enjoy. Don't Hate.  
Please Review – nur so kann ich mich verbessern! Du kannst mir dort deine Meinung sagen oder mich auf was hinweisen, etc. _

_Hauptsache du bleibst dabei freundlich C:  
Ich brauche Rückmeldung um mich zu verbessern, auszubessern oder einfach zu wissen wie Du es findest und wo ich somit stehe! Zudem ist es auch immer ein ansporn, schneller zu updaten und zu schreiben, aber ich glaub das kennt jeder von uns, nicht wahr? ^w^  
_

**Disclaimer:** Dies ist „nur" eine FanFiction. Die Rechte liegen allein bei Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei!

**Pairings:** (Main) SasuNaru(ko)

_Ich werde später irgendwann auch mal eine Englische Version hiervon hochladen... später._

_Ikuzo!_

* * *

**Story**

by UzumakiiNaruko

**Beta:**

Vanny-chan, Stefan-kun

* * *

**PROLOG.**

Unsere Geschichte begann an jenem schicksalhaften Tag, der die Zukunft eines ganzen Dorfes zu prägen vermochte.

Die Nacht des Angriff des Kyuubi no Yoko.  
So weit das Auge blicken konnte sah man Tod, Schmerz und Trauer. Wut, Hass und Blut. Schrille Schreie durchdrangen die dunkle Nacht die von Flammen des Gefechts erhellt wurde, inmitten dem Dorf, versteckt hinter den Blättern - Konohagakure.

Ein blonder Mann mit einem weißen, langen Umhang mit dem Schriftzug des Yondaime Hokage hält im Zentrum des Geschehens von hinten eine Frau mit roten langen Haaren umarmt, von der Farbe einer Tomate gleichend. Beide knien an einem kleinen Tisch mit dem Blick auf zwei neugeborene gerichtet, ein Mädchen und ein Junge.

Ihr Mädchen und ihren Jungen.

Der Kyuubi wütete zuletzt vor noch keinen 5 minuten und nun hörte man lediglich die Schreie von diesen beiden Babys, die restliche Soundkulisse um sie rum übertönend, durch das Dorf klingen.

Ein Moment, der für jede kleine Familie, vor allem für die Eltern der kleinen Zwillinge ein nicht nur besonderer, sondern auch ein herzlicher Moment ist und sein sollte.

Ein Moment, der nur kurz von Glück und Liebe gefüllt werden konnte, als die frisch gewordenden Eltern von ihrem blutigen Schicksal zurück in die Realität gerissen wurden und langsam von Dunkelheit überschattet wurde.

Die unbeschreibliche, eisige Kälte begann langsam in ihre Körper zu kriechen bis ihrer beiden Herzen ein letztes Mal schlugen  
und zum letzten mal ihr „Licht" vor sich ansehen konnten – ihre geliebten Kinder, die sie viel zu früh verlassen mussten…

Eine dunkle Gestalt einer Person steht derweil zur selben Zeit auf der Felsstatue besagten Yondaime, auf dem Hokage-Felsens und beobachtet das Geschehen aufmerksam.

**-1-**

"Sandaime Hokage-sama!" der Mann dem die Stimme gehörte drehte sich um, als die sich annähernden Schritte des alten Mannes der auf den Titel hört, verstummten. Einige ANBU-Mitglieder und weitere Ninja waren bereits an Ort und Stelle versammelt, als sie die beiden Leichen betrachteten.

Eine der Medic-Ninja bestätigte den unbestreitbaren Tod des vierten Hokage und seiner Frau. Anschließend fiel Sarutobi's Blick auf die nun schlafenden beiden Babys und trat näher ran.

"Hokage-sama! Das Kyuubi, diese Kinder ...! Sie sind viel zu Instabil dafür, sie sind gefä-" "Sei still! Das sind nur Babys! Minato war kein Dummkopf, er würde sie nicht zu einem Gefäß.. hm?" einen genaueren Blick nun auf die Babys werfend tritt der dritte Hokage nun einige Schritte näher und betrachtet beide genau.

'_...Beide... sind das Gefäß des Kyuubi? Was soll das bedeuten?... Was... hast du damit beabsichtigen wollen, Minato...?'_

Unsicher, ob dies überhaupt funktionieren konnte, beäugigte er noch eine kurze Weile beide Kinder ehe er sich wieder fasste und sich zu den Ninja umdrehte. Das Wort wieder erhebend schaute er durch die Reihen vor sich "Geht. Helft allen Verletzten die ihr finden könnt und bringt alle in Sicherheit!  
Ich kümmere mich um die beiden Namikaze... nein.. Uzumaki... Uzumaki-Namikaze Kinder..."

"Morgen werden wir schauen wie wir weiter vorgehen werden. Und das Dorf reparieren... Zunächst sollten alle untergebracht werden und die Toten geborgen werden.. denn die Gefahr ist endlich vorüber." Dann schaute er wieder hinab zu den Kindern und nahm sie auf seine Arme. "Die Gefahr ist gebannt... Dank unsere Helden, und die größten und zugleich kleinsten Helden dieser Nacht sind diese beiden Neugeborene hier vor uns, die Kinder von Namikaze Minato und Uzumaki Kushina!"

_Einige Stunden später..._

"Hokage-Sama!" ein silberhaariger Junge, vermutlich um die 14 Jahre alt, betrat ungewöhnlich hektisch für ihn das Büro des Sandaime mit einem lauten aufknallen der Tür.  
Sarutobi blickte auf, vor ihm ein kleines Babybettchen aufgestellt in welchem die kleinen Helden innig schliefen. Er hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte.

"Kakashi... die Tür." "Verzeiht Hokage-sama. Aber ich habe gerade von den anderen gehört, das Sensei... Sensei und Kushina...!"

Er wagte es garnicht richtig auszusprechen, was sowohl Sarutobi wie auch er über Minato wusste.  
Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben.  
Auch wenn er immer der Ruhige seines Teams war und auch mal das ein oder andere mal 50% genervt wirkt im allgemeinen, 50% gelangweilt, war das etwas was ihm sehr wichtig war.

Sein Sensei Minato war ihm sehr wichtig.  
Jemand zu dem er aufschaute, der ihm wichtig war und nahe stand...  
"Ja, es ist wahr... Aber sie beide haben uns etwas hinterlassen, bevor sie gingen. Darauf müssen wir jetzt acht geben, verstehst du Kakashi? Ich verstehe deine Trauer und teile sie zutiefst... wir müssen nun mehr denn je alle gemeinsam zusammenhalten..."

Der junge Ninja mit seiner silbernen Haarpracht die offensichtlich gegen jegliche Gesetze der Schwerkraft entgegenwirken kam nun näher und blickte zu den Kindern seines Sensei's herunter. "Ein Junge und ein Mädchen" antwortete Hokage ohne eine Frage abzuwarten.  
Kakashi's Hand strich anschließend ganz sanft über die genauso kleine Decke. "Sensei sagte... dass sie ihr Kind "Naruto" benennen würden... wenn es ein Junge würde..."

Der alte Mann schaute zwischen den beiden kleinen und dem Jungen ruhig und langsam hin und her.

"Naruto, hm?... wie, der Naruto aus Jiraiya's Buch? Typisch Minato... wie ich weiß mochte er das Buch wirklich sehr, nicht? Gut... dann wird der kleine hier Naruto heißen..." Sein blick blieb nun an dem kleinen Mädchen hängen. "Und... Naruko..." murmelte Kakashi leise.

Daraufhin hob der alte Hokage eine Augenbraue. "Das ist das erste was mir einfiel.. bei Naruto, und einem Mädchen in Verbindung... auch wenn es vielleicht unfair wegen Kushina-sama ist, wenn ich drüber nachdenke..." vollendete Kakashi seinen Namens-Gedanken ohne zum Hokage hoch zu schauen und nach wie vor dem auf den Babys ruhenden Blick somit dort zu behalten.

"Ich bin mir sicher sie wären Glücklich mit dem Namen... vorallem wenn einer von Minato's Schützlingen sich Gedanken darum gemacht hat."

Somit drehte er sich um während Kakashi den Blick nun zu ihm wendete. Er war nicht wirklich darauf gefasst das sein einfacher Gedanke für den Namen eines Mädchen genauso einfach genommen würde...  
"Uzumaki oder Namikaze... Minato hatte viele Feinde, das wäre eine zu große Gefahr die wir ihnen nun damit aussetzen würden...  
für den Anfang werden beide Uzumaki Naruto und Uzumaki Naruko heißen, sobald sie alt genug geworden sind werden sie ihren vollen Nachnamen Namikaze-Uzumaki annehmen dürfen. Bis dahin..."  
Sarutobi schritt in Richtung seines Tisches, ging um diesen rum und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl dahinter.

"...Werden sie hier bleiben... und ich ziehe sie eine weile groß, bis sie zu jemanden besseren kommen können... wie beispielsweise Iruka.. oder alt genug sind in die Wohnung von Minato allein zu ziehen."  
Kakashi war nicht wirklich glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung und blickte zurück zu den schlafenden Zwillingen. Viel zu besorgt war er über die beiden. Ganz allein, ohne Clan, ohne Familie.

Ohne Eltern.

Bei Hokage, später dann woanders oder allein im Apartment?  
Andererseits was sollte ihnen schon passieren?  
Zwar ist einer von ihnen -er weiß es immerhin noch gar nich genau wie das nun war und ist- der neue Jinchuuriki soweit er es von anderen aufschnappte und gehört hatte, aber hier in Konoha würden sie sicher in Sicherheit und Harmonie aufwachsen können, um so mehr dann von den anderen hoffentlich, nein sicher geliebt, nicht wahr...?

Oh, wie falsch er doch leider lag...

Nachdem Kakashi gegangen war und sich auch Sarutobi zum schlafen zurück zog, knackte etwas leises im Büro des Hokage.  
Doch dort war keine Menschenseele, abgesehen der seelenruhig schlafenden Kinder. Plötzlich wurde das Licht des Mondes, das durch das Fenster schien, von einer dunklen großen Gestalt blockiert und fort gehalten.

Ein weiteres Knacken ertönte und gewährte nun dem Fremden durch das Fenster einlass.  
Er trat an dem Kinderbettchen vor und beäugte beide Kinder ganz genau, bevor er sich für eines entschied und es aus dem Bett hob. Grinsend hob er es höher in die Luft, nun mit beiden Händen, und musterte es ausgiebig.

"Das ist es. Es ist nun meins... mein allein."

Kaum trat er mit seinem Fuß auf das Fensterbrett, so schrie auch schon das zweite Kind das scheinbar die Abwesendheit seines Zwilling bemerkt hatte.

In einem anderen Raum schreckte der Hokage von dem Babygeschrei aus dem schlummer auf. "Naruto! Naruko!" Er stand auf und verlor keine weitere Minute um zur Geräuschequelle zu gehen und nach zu schauen ob alles in Ordnung sei oder sie einfach nur was brauchen oder wollten.  
Sein Blick weitete sich als er das offene Fenster sah, der Wind hineinwehte und die Vorhänge flattern ließ. Er schluckte.

Sofort huschte er rüber zu dem Bettchen. "Oh Kami..."

Sofort rief er einige ANBU und schickte sie los. "Findet sie! Lasst den Dieb nicht entkommen, nicht mit ihr!" schrie er...

**Kakashi POV**

'Sensei ist gestorben... er war der Yondaime, der vierte Hokage... Sandaime - Hokage der dritte, Sarutobi ist nun an seiner Stelle wieder Hokage...

Kinder... haben sie hinterlassen... zwei kinder... und in eines der beiden ist der Kyuubi versiegelt...'  
(wie gesagt, er weiß nochnicht das es in beiden ist.. Dazu mehr später)

Egal wie oft ich es durch meinen Kopf gehen lies, ich konnte einfach nicht glauben... das Sensei... das er heute einfach... einfach gestorben ist...  
Und Kushina-sama auch... Wäre ich nur stärker gewesen, hätte ich ihnen Rückendeckung geben können... vielleicht... wäre es besser gelaufen... wieso musste er sterben? Wieso? Warum?

Ich drehte mich in meinem Bett hin und her. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ich konnte eh nicht schlafen! Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in meinem Kopf herum.

"Hm?" ich schaute auf als ich meinte etwas gesehen zu haben und wendete meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Fenster zu.  
Eine - nun - normale Mondnacht. Muss eine Einbildung gewes- und da sah ich nochmal, was ich zuvor aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm.  
Ich stand sofort kerzengerade auf und schaute hinaus.

'_Die ANBU?_'

Aber wieso Arbeiten sie noch... es ist doch alles in Ordnung oder nicht?

Ein eigenartig-schauriges Gefühl lief mir den Rücken herunter. "Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal nachschauen .. fragen.. gehen..  
Checken ob alles in Ordnung ist, oder auch nicht." murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

Ich warf mir schnell etwas zum Anziehen über und sprintete in Richtung des Hokage's Büro.

Dort angekommen, stand besagter Hokage bereits wartend vor der Tür, ganz zu meiner Überraschung. "Hokage? Verzeiht mir wenn ich neugierig bin, aber darf ich fragen warum die ANBU gerade aktiv ist, wobei die Gefahr doch nun vorbei ist..? Sie schienen hektisch zu sein... Ist etwas Passiert?"

Erst jetzt viel mir auf, das er nur eines der Kinder auf dem Arm hielt und weitete die Augen. Hokage nickte.

"So ist es Kakashi..." er wanderte mit dem Blick zur Seite, in Richtung des gesamten Dorfs und darüber hinaus.

"... Es wurde eingebrochen..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So! Nurnoch das nächste Kapitel wird in Vergangenheits-Form geschrieben, dannach wird es endlich die Gegenwart sein!_

_Anregungen, Lob, Kritik ist immer gern gesehen und ERWÜNSCHT!_

_Wir sehen uns morgen wieder, wenn ich das erste Kapitel hochlade!_  
_Stay tuned! Dattebayo! ~_

_Wie ich schon sagte, möchte ich hier jetzt eben erklären, wie das mit dem "Kyuubi in zwei geteilt" gehen soll: _

_Alsooo. Kyuubi ist wie wir alle wissen SEHR SEHR stark! Die Kraft wurde deswegen aufgeteilt auf beide._

_Und jaa, das geht wirklich!_

_Ab hier sollten nur die lesen, die die Aktuellsten Naruto Folgen gesehen haben (363 und so)_  
_Schaut sie euch an, dann wisst ihr bescheid :3_

_Und nun kommt nachfolgend der Spoiler des Erklärens!_

_**SPOILER:**_

_Wir erfahren in einen der neuen Folgen nämlich, das Minato ebenfalls die Kraft des Kyuubi aufgeteilt hat._

_Um genauer zu sein in 3; er versiegelte den Kyuubi in Naruto, einen Teil in Kushina und einen Teil auf sich, bevor letztere beiden gestorben sind._  
_Wieso weshalb, was das bring - neueste Folgen._  
_Wer's schon gesehen habt... ihr wisst bescheid c:_

_Já ne!_

_Love, Naruko~_


End file.
